mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
Princess Luna/Gallery
Based on/appearing in Luna Game Based on Progress Color - Luna Vs. the Microwave by Chessie2003.png|The former coverart for Progress New Progress Cover image by Unknown Artist.jpg|The current coverart Luna vs baseball by CSImadmax.png|A piece of fan art from Madmax Luna vs Baseball by rmsaun98722.jpg|Poor Luna YOU. BROKE. MY. GLASSES. by LuridChronomancer.png|Angel is screwed Progress fan art 1 by unknown artist.jpg|Luna and her abacus Miscellaneous alone Nightmare Moon.jpeg|Nightmare Moon. Princess Luna.PNG Princess Luna Season 1 design vector.PNG Princess Luna picture from the brony Facebook page.jpg|From the brony Facebook page. Princess Luna nose picking.gif|Picking your nose isn't very princess-like behavior, Luna. Princess Luna soaring.png|Princess Luna flying free. Full size Princess Luna.jpg|speculation of Luna, back at her full power (made before Luna Eclipsed) The New Lunar Republic campaign poster.jpeg|Luna's Campaign Poster. Princess Luna shrug.jpeg|Princess Luna shrug. Luna in socks.jpg|Luna + Socks Nighmare Moon's Origin by Dalapony.png|Nightmare Moon's origin Luna Filly by MoongazePonies.png Nightmare Moon by Celestialess.png Luna on a Stroll by johnjoseco.png Sad Luna.gif Princess Luna by mikuhoshi.png LunaSprite.png|A sprited form of Luna's "humanized form," used in some fan-fictions. Specifically from Fan-Ball works. Woona blob with a cookie.png Skating Luna by Tenchi-Outsuno.png|Skating Luna, using her S1 design Luna Anthro Drawing By DMS And ZX.png|Sort of collab drawing by DMS and ZX. (ZX: Original drawing + Vector, DMS: Coloring) Based on her appearance in the Fan-Ball series. (Like the sprite) If you cannot see the full image, click to zoom. Vote Luna by Equestria-Election.png|The vote Luna poster made by Equestria-Election Vote Nightmare Moon by Equestria-Election.png|The vote Nightmare Moon poster made by Equestria-Election LunaFillyHng.png|This made freaking DMSwordsmaster's heart melt. That takes SKILL. (Part of a meme exploitable) Wet_Princess_Luna_wallpaper_by_zibags.png|DMS' heart just imploded. Luna_Dance_by_kadjule.gif|Season 1 Luna doing an adorable dance on the moon (click to see) Luna Dance By Alpha Channel.gif|More dancing! (Click to see) Luna_Scooting_by_Vapgames.gif|YOU WILL NEVER BEAT HER IN A SCOOT RACE. ON THE MOON. (Click to see) Luna_Sprite_By_Look-a-troopa.png|Another sprite made for the Fan-Ball series. Parasprite Princess Luna.png MLP Fim G4 Luna by colorscapesart.jpg|A customized Luna toy LunaFilly.png|HNNNNNGGGG Click to see full image LunaTakenHome.png|Luna's gonna get taken home. Click to see full image Fim princess luna wallpaper by milesprower024-d3eqgmm.png|Filly Luna Nightmare Luna by deekary.jpg|The good and the bad side of Luna Luna becoming Nightmare Moon.png|Her Nightmare Moon transformation Luna Game site image.png|Luna and the moon We_love_staying_up_late._by_OZE-JP.gif Chibi_Luna_GIF._by_OZE-JP.gif Luna and venom bayonetta by dankodeadzone.png Castle_Creator_Princess_Luna_pink_makeover.png|Princess Luna in Castle Creator's form (Pink). Princess Luna.jpg|Princess Luna. Nightmare Moon with Bon Bon's colors and cutie mark.png|Nightmare Moon with Bon Bon's colors Miscellaneous group Princess Luna Inner Darkness.png|Princess Luna knowing her inner darkness Nightmare Moon at Rarity's shop.png|If Nightmare Moon were to ever drop into Rarity's shop, this would be the end result. Luna and Celestia sharing sandwich by negativefox.jpg|Luna and Celestia sharing a sandwich Luna vs Trixie.png|And Trixie learned a tough lesson that day: never, ever, anger a goddess 62145 - Alicorn artist-johnjoseco Celestia Lauren Faust Luna mother mare OC ponified.jpg 84941 - artist-lovemimi Celestia Code Geass filly Lauren Faust Luna mother mare the queen Woona.jpg Comic Con 2011 poster with no logo.png Happy Birthday. yay.jpg Luna with Night Guards.jpg|Luna with her guards NightmareChrysalis.png|Luna seen deep in the backdrop Fluttershy VS the world.png Rainbow Dash's dream.png|Luna looks in on Rainbow Dash's dream ZOMBIE PONIES by CaptRicoSakara.jpg|Princess Luna shooting zombies Princess Luna command a large amout of armed ponies.jpg|Princess Luna command a large amount of troops. Nightmare Moon and Princess Luna.png|Nightmare Moon meets with Princess Luna. Luna fighting the zombie ponies.png|Princess Luna defending Apple Bloom from zombie ponies. Category:Official character galleries